


A Home Far Away

by Sinnerspalace_Requests (SinnersPalace)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Antropomorphic Beings, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnersPalace/pseuds/Sinnerspalace_Requests
Summary: For most of Fey’s life, she faced trouble for something she couldn’t change. On the day she was to meet her soon-to-be horrifying husband, she manages to runs away.  Does her freedom come at a cost? Almost, until she gets saved by a powerful, big, anthropomorphic lion ;) This story was a request.Warnings: Female Human x Non-human Male (anthropomorphic lion), emotional abuse from parents, slightly patriarchal themes, discrimination against difference (in this case, anthropomorphic animals and the main character), attempted non-con from  a group of creepy dudes and possibly the main character’s father
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	A Home Far Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeralG4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralG4/gifts).



Fey’s eyes were ugly. Her right eye was blue and her left was brown. She had been told all her life to keep her head down or close her eyes, but how could she do so if she needed to see? Her mother hated her, her father resented her and her siblings ran from her. The others in town always whispered that the devil took residence in her left eye.

"When will you gouge your eyes out?" Her mother glared as Fey wiped the table after breakfast, "I can't even stand to look at you. Head down and don't show me your face!" She barked. Fey flinched and turned her head down. Her vision was blurred by tears but she continued to move the rag across the table, wiping the excess water on her old dress that her mother had found at the bottom of her late great aunt's trunk.

The front door opened and her father came in, drenched in sweat and dirt and cursing as he did so. He had been chopping wood to warm the house for the night. "If we had one of those darn half human half animal, walking and talking slaves, then I wouldn't have to do this."

"Don't worry, we'll be able to get one of those lower anthropomorphic beings soon once Lord Aubin buys- I mean, marries Fey." Her mother replied then addressed Fey, "if you're done with that, go get yourself cleaned and dressed." Her mother crossed the kitchen to fetch a glass of water for her father.

"Yes, mother." Fey folded the rag in her hand and hung it to dry.

She bathed for longer than usual. On normal days, her mother would be screaming her out by now, but today was an exception. She was meeting her soon to be husband, Lord Aubin. He was a noble whose reputation was as clean as her dirt coated, ashy feet.

When the hot water cooled she sighed and clambered out of the bath. She dressed herself. The fabric slid against her skin smoothly and she closed her eyes at the sensual sensation. She had never worn a dress so expensive before.

“Fey? Are you done?” Her father’s voice called through the door. At her confirmation, he opened the door. “Wow,” he said, coming up behind her and looking at her through the mirror she stood in front of. He placed his hands on her shoulder. “You look very beautiful, almost like your mother when she was younger.”

Almost, because her eyes weren’t her mother’s.

She didn’t reply him. 

Her father’s hands gripped her shoulders tighter and she noticed the way his eyes were beginning to run along her figure. "You're finally able to do _something_ for this family," he whispered into her ear. His breath was hot. “Before you go, will you do one last thing for your father?” His hands slid down her arms. She shrunk herself in his grip.

“I’m sorry, father, I-I hear the carriage wheels. I must go.” Fey blurted, hitching up her dress and stumbling out of the bathroom to the front yard. She didn’t even bid her mother goodbye.

Luckily, there was a carriage waiting for her, one sent by Lord Aubin. There was no coachman, just a single anthropomorphic tiger pulling the whole carriage. She knew it wasn’t an ordinary tiger because it smiled at her as she scrambled into the carriage. It was one of Lord Aubin's famous tiger slaves. He was known to be a collector and had made it clear that tigers were his favourite. It was said all the butlers in his palace were walking and talking tigers who were of lower class, desperate for a job and, in actuality, just slaves.

The ride was quiet, and before she knew it, she heard the tiger say, “Lord Aubin, she has arrived.”

Lord Aubin immediately opened the carriage and greeted her. He took her hand without her offering it and gave it a sloppy wet kiss. She willed herself not to wipe the back of her hand on her dress. Lord Aubin ushered her into his home. Tigers and maids bowed where ever they went and she could hear the maids whispering about her eyes. As they walked, Lord Aubin settled his hand on her lower back. She squirmed uncomfortably but his grip only tightened. She knew Lord Aubin was not in need of one more wife; he already had seven.

“Fey, my dear,” Lord Aubin cleared his throat, “I have a matter we must discuss,” His tone made her swallow and she could tell he wasn’t going to give her good news. They sat down at his large dining and she was far too busy worrying to take in the magnificent room. He passed her a spoon.

“Before I marry you, I want you to gouge your eyes out.”

“What?” Fey squeaked.

Lord Aubin sighed, “I like your eyes, very, very much, dear Fey, but I would like to display them in my study room.” He spoke as if he was reluctant to deliver the news. “And I can’t do that if you’re using them.”

Fey felt sick. And then, she felt anger like she had never felt before. An uncontrollable urge to scream her lungs out arose, but she did her best to contain it. She wanted to end all the gossip and disgust regarding her eyes. She stood up. “No.” She said firmly.

“No?” Lord Aubin repeated. 

“NO! These are _MY_ eyes!” She screamed back at him and turned on her heels, sprinting away as fast as she could.

"Get her you stupid felines! Why are you just standing there?!" Lord Aubin screamed at his anthropomorphic butlers. "And you wonder why you don't get paid!" Fey heard a slap from behind, and then the stamping of feet rushing behind her, but she never once looked back.

Fey was tired and sweaty by the time she reached the unforgiving, vast grasslands. She heard no noise behind her and took a seat on a dead tree trunk to catch her breath.

"Oh, what's this? Young daughters of nobility shouldn't travel so far by themselves." A gang of men emerged from the tall grass and Fey began to panic as they surrounded her quickly.

"I'm not-"

"Oh you're a pretty one," then, the man recoiled. "What's wrong with your eyes?!"

His friend peeked over his shoulder, "who cares? She'll do, grab her!"

Hands extended towards her and Fey immediately leapt to her feet, but they were faster. Quickly, she was thrown onto the ground and a was man climbing on top of her.

"Ohhhh her skin is so soft..." he groaned, his hand moving to her tightly closed thighs. The others helped him hold her down.

Fey was trembling, her tears threatening to fall. She had used up all her energy to run away and no matter how much strength she tried to muster, they wouldn’t budge. "L-let me go!" She managed to say despite her shock. They ignored her.

"Just give me a little taste, won't you?" The man leaned down, coming close to her pure skin with his tainted breath. Fey shivered with disgust and bit her lip hard. There was nothing she could do.

Suddenly, a powerful roar came from her left and there was a yellow flash before the weight of the man was ripped off. Fey covered her ears as the loud noise rippled the air around her. Even if she screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice would sound like a small squeak compared to it. The man went flying. He was launched so far, he was no longer a threat to her. Four powerful paws hit the ground with a thud and a large lion stood guard in front of Fey, growling at her attackers.

The surrounding men scrambled back. One fearless man drew his machete and charged. The lion got up onto his back feet, standing like a human; an anthropomorphic. It caught the man’s arm and twisted it, causing the man to drop his weapon and scream as he dropped to the ground and writhed in pain.

“What are you doing?!” One of his friends yelled, “Don’t you know who that is?” At his words, Fey could see the man’s face visibly pale.

“It’s the feared warrior of-!” The man was interrupted by his friend’s screams.

“Go! Go! Go!” They scrambled as far away as they could, grabbing their injured buddies along the way. The lion turned to her.

“Are you okay?” It asked. It’s voice was powerful; deep and low and calming. Fey found that she had stopped shaking with fear.

“Yes, thank you... um...” she trailed off, not knowing how to address him.

“Raze.” The lion replied.

“Raze? _Prince Raze_? Prince Raze of Pridelands?!” She yelped, quickly crawling onto her knees to bow.

“Stop that.” Raze lifted her to her feet. “I’m just a normal guy who saved you.” His paws were large but gentle. His eyes scanned her for injuries and she stared at him, spluttering as she tried to process the fact that the Prince of the thriving country, Pridelands, where people lived in peace and no discrimination between humans and animals occurred, had saved her and was standing right in front of her.

“You look lost,” Raze snapped her out of her thoughts. “Can I help you home?”

Fey opened her mouth, and then closed it quickly. She hadno home. If she went back to her mother and father, they’d scream at her for not marrying Lord Aubin and if she went back to Lord Aubin, she would have to spoon out her eyes. She cast her eyes to the ground and Raze didn’t seem to need her to explain.

“Come with me to Pridelands.” He offered. “I will take care of you.”

She didn’t need to think twice. His eyes were full of kindness and understanding and that was how she knew she was going to be taken care of. “Okay.”

They travelled across the bare grasslands. It was hot and dry but Raze and Fey shared his water bottle as she told him her story. Every time Fey would drink from his bottle, she tried not to think about the fact she was indirectly kissing him. It was her first indecent thoughts since she had been born and it left her blushing. She no longer felt like a pure maiden, but for some reason, she was okay with that. When her legs got tired of walking and her arms no longer had the strength to hitch up her dress, Raze got on his four paws, and after much persuasion that she wouldn’t be hung for being so disrespectful, she rode him.

Raze was much faster on four legs. He dashed across the lands at incredible speed, faster than any cheetah, and the wind whipping her hair around felt amazing and exhilarating. As a prince, he really was a different breed from the others. The muscles underneath her told her he could easily lift hundreds of tons. She closed her eyes, spread her arms out and enjoyed the wind. This was what it meant to be free.

When it got dark, they took shelter in a small, shallow cave barely deep enough to fit the two of them unless they cuddled. His body was warm against hers as she was wrapped in his arms. The cold night felt colder without a fire and yet, her body was hot and flushed with embarrassment.

Fey felt Raze shift slightly and his paw was suddenly stroking her head. “You’re very tense.” He noted. When she apologised, he waved it off. “It’s fine, but I want you to know you’re safe with me.”

Some of the tension in her muscles dissolved and she began to find the soothing head pats pleasurable. Fey flipped herself over to face Raze. His handsome face stared back at her. His brown eyes were beautiful and so different from hers. It was silent.

“You look at me directly.” Fey said.

“Why would I not?”

“Because of my eyes,” Fey replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“There’s nothing wrong with your eyes.” Raze’s paw moved from her head to cup her cheek, “I think your blue one shines in the night and your brown one radiates warmth in the day. It’s very beautiful.” His voice was soft in the quiet night; it was the only thing she could hear. There was nothing to distract her from the fact her called her eyes beautiful.

“I...” Fey didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what to do, but she had to do something. Fey closed her eyes and leaned in. She brushed her lips against Raze’s. They were soft and plump. Then, she jumped back. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

Raze hushed her, his eyes dark with emotion. He was attracted to her. “It’s alright. In fact, could we do that again?” Suddenly, he was on top of her, leaning down until she could feel his breath on her lips. He held her eyes until she responded.

“Yes...”

They kissed for a long time. Fey’s movements were sloppy but passionate as Raze held the back of her head, deepening their kiss. Their kisses were loud and wet, smacking and sucking each other. When their tongues met, their play got rougher and Raze didn’t even need to fight for dominance to gain it. Fey felt hot; her skin was warm and she felt a tingle along with a rush of heat between her legs.

When they parted they inhaled precious air, then, locked their lips again and Raze’s paws travelled her body - her breasts, her stomach, and her thighs. He caressed them all and she moaned softly in his mouth. Her hips bucked up involuntarily and she let out a gasp as her womanhood grazed his hard core.

“Raze...” She sighed, as they parted for breath.

“Are you okay with this?” Raze asked with concern in his eyes. They were sharing a small cave in the deserted grasslands, far away from anyone. This was not the place to be doing things like this.

But Fey didn’t want to stop, “I want more.” 

There was a primal growl deep inside Raze’s throat. He extended his tongue to lick and tease her mounds. “I will do my best not to hurt you.”

He robbed her dress from her, but she could tell he wanted to rip the fabric off. His movements were restrained as he did his best to hold back and keep himself in control. They exposed themselves to the cold air and the moon that shone brightly in the night sky. “Fey,” Raze groaned with need. She could hear the strain in his voice, “I don’t want to rush.”

Fey wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, “I’ll be okay.” At her assurance, Raze spread her legs slowly, moving down to lick his way up from her inner thighs to her heat. She was wet and he made her wetter as he dragged his large, flat tongue over her tender flesh. Fey cried out with bliss and her lower muscles contracted. Raze came back up to kiss her and she tasted herself on him. It was dirty and indecent, but she enjoyed it and craved for more. Her tongue flicked out to lick his bottom lip and Raze almost roared.

She felt a firm length between her legs. They were both panting, blood rushing in their veins with urgency. Raze seemed to hesitate and he looked down at her. “Please...” Fey begged, her eyes pleading to make her his. Raze finally gave in and filled her. 

Fey moaned at the intrusion as they became one. He spread and stretched her until he couldn’t anymore and she arched her back as he ravished her neck and left marks of passion on her soft skin. His trespass into her sacred cavern was not painful, just uncomfortable. She had never felt such sensation before, but as she became accustomed to his size, there was a burning need in her stomach to feel him rubbing against her insides. 

She tilted her head away, giving him more access to her neck as he gave it a slow kiss. She felt his sharp teeth graze against her. “Ah- Raze,” Fey sighed. Her inner muscles squeezed his length, “move, please.”

Raze moved, pumping her slowly, making her gasp and sigh as he rocked into her. His hips met hers again and again until she was calling for more speed. Raze increased his pace, thrusting into her making and wet squishes echo throughout the small cave and into the night. She moaned at every thrust, tangling her fingers in his large mane. She felt a rough paw on her crotch, rubbing a sensitive little bud in quick circles, massaging pleasure into her. Her clit throbbed under his touch.

“Oh, Oh, Raze…” Fey moved her hips to meet Raze’s thrusts. She sought pleasure in every touch he gave. The way he moved in and out of her at an amazing speed made her dig her nails into his back. It didn’t hurt him though; his skin was tough enough to resist a slash from a poorly swung sword. Fey gasped automatically when Raze brushed against a certain spot within her. It was a tender spot of silky flesh and it caused her whole core to clench down suddenly.

“Raze, I think I’m going to-” She didn’t manage finish her sentence. A burst of pleasure overwhelmed her and she screamed. Her whole body shuddered as she came and gripped onto the hard length inside of her. “Oh! Ohh, yes...” She moaned, it was so good, her release was almost like being freed from her past and writhed underneath Raze before she fell limp, energy all spent.

“Fey, I don’t want to cum in you, but you just feel so good.” Raze continued to pump her. She groaned as pleasure continued to shoot through her nerves, even after she had finished. “Fey,” Raze, moaned her name, “you feel so good around me, you’re so warm and wet and tight and-”

Raze immediately pulled himself out of her, making her yelp she felt a sharp sting as he withdrew, spikes scraping roughly against her walls.

“S-sorry-!” Raze apologised as he came, spurting his fluids across her stomach. She could see his member twitching and pulsing as he came, emptying his sticky release all over her. Raze gasped as his orgasm subsided. “Lions have penile spikes to stimulate ovulation.” he explained and Fey could hear he was sorry, “they will hurt, but since I’m not an actual lion, the spikes only come out when I’m cumming.”

“I-I see...” Fey stammered.

“Also...” Raze hesitated to say his next few words, “lions tend to mate multiple times in one day so the second we do it once, I can’t help but want to do it again and again…”

It was too dark to see, but Fey swore Raze was blushing.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to, but if you do want to continue, I’ll make sure I’ll pull out before I cum.” Raze murmured. Fey’s body was sore and tired all over with the pleasant hint of her previous climax still in her system. Either way, she was going to say yes, until Raze spoke up again. “When we reach Pridelands, I’d like to introduce you to the country as my lover.”

“A-are you sure about that?” Fey asked. She almost choked when he said it. 

Raze smiled confidently. “Yes.” Then his smile dropped, “unless you have a problem with it-?”

“No!” Fey responded. “No, not at all.” She didn’t know what it was, but something told her that he was the one for her. She leaned up to kiss him and within minutes, she and Raze were one again. They were both still sensitive after their first orgasm and they moaned together. Everything felt so much better than the first time. Unable to control himself, Raze roared into the night, the sound carrying across the land for miles and miles away.

Fey knew that when she reached Pridelands, she would finally be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is very different to the usual things I write - it has more plot than smut and it was a request. Hopefully, it was still enjoyable to those of you who were just waiting for the smut and the plot built towards the romantic smut at the end. Any feedback you may have is welcome, but try not to be too mean though, I'm as soft as a marshmallow, I swear. 
> 
> Don't forget to go check out my Tumblr at sinnerspalace.tumblr.com :)
> 
> Since you've made it this far down, give me kudos or a comment while you're at it?


End file.
